creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wolftitan reading
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Are you afraid of death? -Creepypasta page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 19:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Warning You need approval from the original author if you plan on adding a video to their story as having a narration is a preference that they should decide on. Adding videos without said permission will result in a day long ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:47, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :You are now banned for one day for violating the rules listed above. The next infraction will result in a lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:55, June 9, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:54, May 30, 2016 (UTC) 19:54, May 30, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:59, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story The answers you were looking for have actually been posted in the messages above (About removing your narration and then banning you, I answered/warned you here and stated that if this continued you'd be banned. It continued and you were banned, that seems fairly common sense. As for undoing corrections to stories, I have seen no evidence of you doing anything to stories other than adding your narrations). As for the deletions I'll give you a detailed breakdown as you seem insistent on making the same mistakes multiple times (these issues were present in your previous story as well). Your stories are deleted because they fail to meet the bare minimum quality standards. Starting with the basics, please use source mode when posting as your stories tend to have a lot of coding errors that can render a story unreadable " I had passed the living moving on moving through seeing them live their daily lives, ". Onto the larger mechanical issues. Capitalization: "most wonder how it, feels simply asking themselves; Does it hurt?.", "I was just Alone (alone) really the thought of no one to talk to or to listen to me in on itself was simply maddening.", " this long lonely path, When (when) I was young I never believed in a god", "or The (the) burning pit’s of fire and brimstone known as Hell", "motioning out swaying and moving back and forth no sound from it just turning and moving, In an unnatural way nothing should ever turn or move for us.", etc. Punctuation issues: Random punctuation. "most wonder how it, feels simply asking themselves; Does it hurt?.", "Day’s (Days) turned into weeks", "or The burning pit’s of fire and brimstone known as Hell", etc. You also tend to forget to properly use commas. "I wasn't scared anything bothered me fully anymore just everything seemed so calm so relaxing.", "I had passed the living(,) moving on(,) moving through(,) seeing them live their daily lives", "I was just Alone(,) really the thought of no one to talk to or to listen to me in on (of) itself was simply maddening.", etc. Spelling: "The segment of seeing the very life leave my body, in that small ally, (alley)", " I though it had been all just a bad dream", "When I saw him walking down the road he was in fear running screaming like a mad man looking around,(comma not needed) every corner like the devil himself walk (was) looking for him right then.", "“Run, run you full (fool) or it’ll get you!”" etc. Awkward wording: "The segment of seeing the very life leave my body, in that small ally, with nothing more than just strange.", "I wasn't scared anything bothered me fully anymore just everything seemed so calm so relaxing.", "Walking out of the alley, then I looked up to see the sky, there had been nothing just the endless armament (armament means military weapons or an army formation, contextually this doesn't really make much sense as you don't elaborate on why the clouds are threatening.) clouds, flowing through the sky, no sun, no moon.", "Just those long down clouds, I paid no mind for them.", "He looked seeing me, surprised shocked", etc. Run-on sentences: "Though my body remained the same never aging never changing just me continuing on this long lonely path, When I was young I never believed in a god, I felt that once you died there was nothing but now this was something I hadn’t thought of was this all that it was you walking down on earth no one seeing you and just taking your long turn away from the world this couldn’t be it.", "For I a now god fearing man turn and ran leaving behind this home and place begging and praying that that thing will never find me looking to the corner of my eyes, for whatever that thing is, knowing it will come for me and takes me to whatever god or devil know’s where, and I pray to any deity that it never will find me, I’d even sell my soul to the devil for protection.", etc. Story issues: The story is extremely rushed and basically amounts to a man dying, seeing a Cthulhu knockoff, and running home. I actually finished reading your story and originally was going to delete it for being unfinished, but then I realized that that was the ending you were going for. There isn't a whole lot of story here and what you do have is awkwardly told. I'm sorry, but this needs a lot of work. Story issues cont.: The ending is extremely anti-climactic and there's no sense of resolution. "For I a now god fearing man turn and ran leaving behind this home and place begging and praying that that thing will never find me looking to the corner of my eyes, for whatever that thing is, knowing it will come for me and takes me to whatever god or devil know’s where, and I pray to any deity that it never will find me, I’d even sell my soul to the devil for protection." The audience is left wondering what the point of the story was as there wasn't any real involving plot or strong conclusion. Are we (the audience) to assume that nothing happened after this point and there was no explanation for the creature's existence or the protagonist's final fate? I'm sorry, but there are multiple other instances of awkward wording, spelling, punctuation, capitalization, run-on sentences, and story issues so I suggest proof-reading your stories as it'll likely save you the embarrassment of a pithy message only to realize that your story is far from perfect. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:27, August 21, 2016 (UTC) though the story wasn't supposed to have a conclusion fully it had been meant for the reader to wonder if he had escaped or was it captured by the strange creature, I have admitted it was inspired by lovecraft work, but it isn't fully a knock off, and Really, I would rather have the embarrassment, and having others tell me it sucks, then no one seeing, it but i do respect your decision and what you wanted to do. Please have a good day Wolftitan reading (talk) 15:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC)wolftitan reading